A Journey's Beginning
by PrincessChick987
Summary: A young girl has her childhood taken from her... her identity and family a mystery to her.


Subj: No Subject Date: Wednesday, January 7, 2004 5:45:59 PM From:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or Astronema, Karone, Andros, Ecliptor, or any other power rangers related characters. I am not profitting from this, I do it for enjoyment and fun for everybody to read. Thank You. :D Saban and Disney own the PR, not me. :)   
  
Off the Record   
  
It was a day in mid spring, not too cold, not too hot, the sun light was shining and two children were playing in the nearby park on a planet not so far from this solar system, called KO-35. A young boy was trying to help his little sister hone her abilities to use her telekinetic powers, which all Kerovains had. They wore matching jumper-like suits, his was red, hers was yellow. As they sat there trying to concentrate on keeping the telekinesis ball in mid air, the small girl accidentally pushed too hard on it, causing it to veir off course and fly into some bushes that were close by. The young boy went to get the ball and his sister sat and waited patiently for him to return. As she sat on the grass in the park looking at her big brother, a monster creature came from behind and snatched her up in his arms. She kicked and tried to scream, but the monster held her mouth shut with his hand. As the boy returned with the ball in hand, he looked around, calling her name, "Karooone? Karone??" As he did so, she got free from the monster's hand and screamed for her brother to rescue her from the evil creature."Andros, help me!!!!" "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" He looked in the direction of the scream and saw her being taken away by the monster, and he realized there was nothing he could do to save her.   
  
Ten years later on a Planet called Mistonysia a young girl sits in her bedroom, looking into the mirror. She looked to be about 16, she was brushing her natural blonde hair and was wrapped up in black robe with purple trim around the edges of the sleeves and the inside dorned the same color as well. She had hazel eyes and a sweet peach colored complexion. The girl was very bratty looking at first glance, but as she looked into the mirror, her true face shown and she was not stuck up at all. As she sat in front of the mirror, pondering over her thoughts of the ceremony Dark Specter was holding for all evil villains and villainess' to commend the capture of Zordon and how she was just comming up from her years of training in the United Alliance of Evil, her trusted mentor and loyal advisor walked in. "My Princess, you should be ready soon, Dark Specter is expecting us to be at the ceremony on time." She looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I will be right out Ecliptor, I would never dream of being late for such an important event. Now go and tell the quantrons to have our ship ready, I will be out momentarily." He nodded "As you wish my Princess." and left the room to do as she had requested of him.   
  
As the Princess of Darkness got ready for the big toasting of her Master's accomplishments, she thought of her fellow warriors who were fighting on Aquitar and Utoba. Astronema had trained with them for her whole upbringing and training to take her place at Dark Specter's side. Ecliptor had raised her as his daughter since before she could remember. He had always been there for her and always would be until he died, she knew this for a fact now. She snapped her fingers to dress herself, do to her magical powers and called for Ecliptor. "Ecliptor, I'm just going to teleport us there, tell the quantrons to forget the ship and let's go or we're going to be late now." Her advisor and the quantrons came into the room and she teleported them to the Ceremony.   
  
Suddenly they all appeared in the middle of a large crowd and Divatox stared at her, obviously in disliking to her, Astronema did not even pay attention, she walked around as if she owned everything and it was quite fitting to her "Royal" status among Dark Specter's League of evil warriors. When they sat down the crowd was about to toast Dark Specter when a mysterious stranger that the Princess had been looking at in suspiscion did not drink to their evil toast of accomplishments. Divatox quickly spoke "What, too good to drink with us?" Astronema quickly stood up as someone asked who he was, "Heee's an impstor!" She rose and started fighting him off with her wrath staff and he removed his cloke to reveal that he was Red Power Ranger. He attempted to block it with his Spiral Sabre, but she did manage a hit. They started to gasp and were visibly disgusted at the site. He knew after a short time that he had to leave, D.E.C.A. his onboard computer had reported a strange happening, so he teleported away before they could capture him and hold him captive. The Dark Monarch was enraged and he wanted to have one of his menions go after him to deminish the threat. Once Rita and Divatox started fighting like two small children over an ice cream. "I'll do it!" "Cram it sister!" "My Lord have I told you you look exactly like my ex- fianceee... " "I'll do it, let ME take thePower Rangers!" The Dark Specter looked at Astronema and said, "Astronema, YOU will take the Dark Fortress and destroy the Red Ranger." She gave Rita and Divatox a smuge impish smirk and teleported away to the Dark Fortress.   
  
Later that day she sat in her new room on the Dark Fortress thinking of ways to defeat the new team of Space Rangers that had been formed from the Red Kerovain Ranger and The Earth Rangers that had "lost" their powers due to Divatox and the destruction of the Power Chamber. She didn't want to worry over it, for she wanted to rest. The young woman's hand reached up to her neck to touch her locket, the one that held her only link to her family. She had had the necklace for as long as she could remember, and it held two pictures, one of herself as a child, and one of her brother as a child. She could only recall unordered and breif memories of her past before she was with Ecliptor. Her mentor had told her that the Power Rangers had destroyed her Parents and her brother, and that she had been left on his doorstep, so he raised her as his own daughter.   
  
She felt so empty and cold inside. There was nothing in the universe for her, her family dead, her childhood hadn't even had the chance to exist. Astronema was not a person, but a warrior, she lived for vengance.. or did she? Deep within herself, something told her that this was not so, and that she was just lost somewhere. She didn't want to hurt anybody, she just wanted to.. well, she didn't really know what she wanted, but she didn't think it was that anymore and she wished she knew what was missing from her life. The girl sat at her new table to think of new manuevers to destroy the rangers.Ecliptor walked in and told her that they needed a new battle plan, at the request of the Dark Specter. "Yes, we need a battle plan, and a good one too.." He walked off and she sat pondering over a new creation of her own to battle against the rangers.   
  
To be continued... 


End file.
